


Riddles  in  the  Dark

by Maggiluisa



Series: Freya daughter of Dwalin Queen of Erebor [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gollum - Freeform, M/M, Ones, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Freya save Bilbo  from the creature  in  the  dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles  in  the  Dark

Riddles in the Dark (Six)

Bilbo opened his eyes and wondered if he was dead. All he could remember was falling. He had heard Freya called out to him, she had also fallen alongside Rose. He felt around to see if he found their bodies, he didn't want to call out to them, afraid the goblin that fell with him will hear him. 

He didn't feel them but found something cold, a ring. He pick it up, putting it in his pocket, didn't think twice. He heard something, he saw a creature singing. He went towards it, the creature looked hollow, had it been here too long. It was killing the orc that have fallen with them. Bilbo was worried about Freya and Rose, where could they be. He knew that they had fallen with him. He couldn't see them, he could had hardly seen in the dark.

He stepped on something, the noise echoed thru the darkness. He looked up and didn't see the creature anymore. He cured to himself. Freya would comment on his lack of stealth. He prayed to Yavanna his sisters were well. He hoped the creature didn't have them.

“Bless us and splash us, my precioussss! I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel, my precious, gollum!”

Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin, when the hiss came in his right ear and he suddenly saw the pale eyes sticking out at him. This wasn't good at all.

“What are you?”

Bilbo asked it, he thrusting his sword in front of him. He still had his daggers, he will take them out only if he had to.

“What isss he, my precious?”

“I am Bilbo Baggins. I have lost my way and I would like to be unlost. Have you seen anyone else down here?”

“What's he got in his handses?”

Gollum, looking at the sword. He hissed at it. 

“It looks elvish. But you're not an elf. What's are you, my precious?”

“I'm a hobbit of the Shire. Stay away. I have my sword and I'm not afraid to use it.” 

“Hobbit we never had hobbitis before. Is it juicy. Is it scrumptious.”

“Look, I'm lost. I don't have time to play games.”

“Perhaps, yes, it's here and chat with us a bit, my precious. Its likes riddles, perhaps it does, does it.”

“Very much, we will have a game of riddles just you and me. If I win you show me the way out.”

“If it loses we eats it whole!”

“Fair enough.”

“What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?”

“Mountain!”

They continued on this way, until Gollum grew frustrated with hunger. The last question had his almost attacking him. He had the upper hand when Bilbo heard Freya's voice calling for him. Gollum knocked him out with a rock. 

*******

“Frey, I am sorry for what i have done and said. I'll take back my words. What you did was in friendship. My nephews have gone to the halls of my fathers. I will go with them. I wish you well, Frey, Ghivashel.”

“No! You can not die. Please don't leave me. I need you here, please stay.”

She heard a screeching, she lifted her sword, prepared to defend him. She still keeping her hand on Thorin's wound, she couldn't stop the blood. It was just the Eagles in the sky.

“Thorin look, the eagles are here. Please stay with me.”

She felt his cold hand touch her cheek, she looked down at him. He gave her a weak smile, she put her hand against his. She pressed her lips against his, they felt so cold. His hand fell from hers, his eyes did not look at her anymore, the light gone.

“No! Thorin! Please. Come back! Don't leave me.”

She grabbed his hand, bringing it back to her cheek. She shook him, trying to wake him up. Her vision becomes blurry, her heart breaks. She seeks into his body, bringing his arms to wrap around her. They fall off, he is gone.

*******

Bilbo woke with a massive headache, he had heard Freya calling to him. He startles when he opened his eyes to see Freya straggling the creature. He rushed to her side, Rose jumps into his arms, she silently cried. He tries to see if she's injury but he can't see very well.

Gollum lay dead at her feet, she had woken up in tears. She had watched Thorin die, his nephews gone. She had to save them, she couldn't lose him, Rose couldn't lose her soulmate. She will save them. She had started by killing the creature. She turned to look at Bilbo. He didn't look too bad, just a bump on his head. He went to her arms, so did Rose. She held them to her, her most treasured family. She had killed the creature, she had saved him. Now they needed to get out of here. 

She looked around, she remembered in her dreams where the creature ran and led Bilbo out. The company had ran passed. She will see them soon. She held Rose's hand, she led them thru the maze of stone. It was a very tight fit for her but she went thru. They saw the company ran past them. They called out but they must not have heard them.

They saw more light, they smelled fresh air. They were out, finally.

They confined to run, they stopped when they heard Gandalf asking for them. 

“I'll tell you what happen. They have thought of nothing but their home, warm beds. They have gone back to Rivendell, they've been nothing but a burden”

“That's not true uncle, I don't care what you order. I will go back, I can't just leave me One.”

“Fili!”

Rose ran to Fili’s arms.

“My Rose!”

He held her and kissed her lips, he had been worried for his One but knew Frey would protect his daughter. He would have defied his King's orders, he had found his One, he would die protecting her.

“Dwalin.”

Bilbo ran to dwalin, bearing himself in his arms. 

Dwalin touches his body with haste, he been so worried for his One. How should had kept a better eye on him. He almost lost him.

Freya walked up to Thorin, she narrowed her eyes. Why did he have to be so insufferable. She had lost him, had held him in her arms as he died. She will still save him, them but he didn't care for her. How could she love him. How could she let him near.

“As you can see we are still here. We will not abandoned the company. Bilbo has Dwalin as his soulmate, he will not live without him. The same goes for Rose. So I suggest you get used to our presence. Your Majesty.”

She muttered to herself. ‘arrogant jerk’.

Frey walked away from him, he had made it worse. He doubted him and his family. How is it he keeps misjudging him. He has lost him.

Dwalin held Bilbo in his arms, he never wanted to let go. He had seen the way Thorin responded to Frey but his King was an idiot. If Dís had been here she would have had him apologizing. He had kept observing Frey, he looked so much like Reyna, in his every body and facial expressions. The lad is about the age his child would have been but they died, he had seen the burned body.


End file.
